Noble 6 has joined the brawl
by Tryan
Summary: After an unfortunate event with one of my other stories, I have chosen to work on a new one. This is my first crossover-ish kind of story. M for violence, language, and a couple of suggestive bets and dares. Read, review, and inbox me if you want.
1. Who's the new guy?

**AN: Well Link Gets an STD was taken down. I'm upset. For those who got their chapters, I hope you enjoyed them. For those that were for later, I'm sorry. Oh yeah, Malon was the next girl. This, as you can see though, is a little off topic for my writing. This, though rated M, will not be a lemon, rather violence and language. Also, notice that this is Super Smash Bros. instead of LoZ. I will also be in this story too. Anyone know Noble 6 from Halo Reach? Haha well that's me. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Who's the new guy?  
-Setting: Smash Mansion and Brawl stages (and anywhere else I want to go)  
-Noble 6: Altre (Spartan 18-2)**_

* * *

_"Fighters, 3! 2! 1! GO!" _The announcer declared as Snake and Link took their fighting stances in Final Destination.

"Hm... I finally get to face you. And to think, we are fighting for first place in this tournament. Right Link." Snake said in his usual fighting tone.

Link, *draws sword and nods to Snake*.

"Still not a man of many words... eh?" Snake mumbled as he pulled the pin of a grenade and threw it at Link.  
Link quickly blocked the deadly projectile with his shield and threw it back. The grenade exploded mid-flight and caused damage to no one. Link then tightened his grip on the Master Sword and charged at Snake with full speed. Snake barely dodged the attack and was cut across the arm.

"Good job Link! Keep it up!" Zelda said from the sidelines.

"Snake, come on! You can beat him!" Samus cheered even louder.

"Link is going to be the winner and you know it." Zelda turned to Samus and pointed at her.

"Oh yeah? Wanna put a wager on that big mouth of yours?" Samus said.

"Yeah. Loser has to run naked through the mansion and passionately kiss every male she sees!" Zelda said with total confidence.

"You're on. I can just picture the looks on Wario and Wolf's faces when you kiss them." Samus said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Don't hold your breath. Who's winning now?" Zelda said as she looked at the score board.

**Snake: 5 lives remaining/Link: 4 lives remaining**

"Had enough yet Link?" Snake gloated as Link hung from the edge of the stage.

"Grrr..." Link growled as he grabbed Snake's ankle and pulled him down before he got himself up.

"Woa, cheap shot don't you- oh shit..." Snake said as he got back to the stage only to see his opponent with the smash ball's power surrounding him.

"Hm." Link cocked his head with a small laugh as he unleashed his tripower slash on Snake and instantly sending him flying off the stage.

"Woohoo! Great job Link!" Zelda cheered as loud as she could with Samus pouting next to her.

_"Ten seconds remaining..."_ The announcer spoke. _"5...4...3...2...1...TIME."_ The announcer declared as the contestants stopped the brawl. **_"SUDDEN DEATH!_** _GO!"_ He said as both Link and Snake took their defensive stances.

"So this is how it ends. Now, who will be brave or dumb enough to take the first move?" Snake said with clenched fists. Link just stood in a gladiator stance.  
Soon the two stopped waiting and attacked each other head on. Both threw a punch at their target and landed square in the jaw. They backed up and charged at each other with a kick. Snake, however, ducked and swept Link's grounded leg and caused him to fall. Snake stood over him with the intent of a final blow just as Link forced both of his feet into Snake's stomach. Link removed a bomb from from his adventure pouch and laid it next to Snake before he got up and ran away. Snake didn't even get a chance to run as the bomb finally blew up and sent him flying.

**_"GAME!"_ **The announcer shouted as Link was declared as the winner.

"NOOOOO!" Samus cried as she lost the bet.

"Haha. I guess you will know what Wario and Wolf would look like when YOU kiss them. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zelda laughed as she almost lost her balance and fell over.

* * *

**Men's locker room.**

* * *

"Good job Snake. I thought I was going to lose for a moment there." Link spoke up as he removed his tunic and massaged hs shoulders.

"So the silent warrior finally speaks. You did good kid. For those prehistoric trinkets, you sure do know how to use them." Snake complimented.

"I don't talk much because I can't very well." Link admitted.

"Why not? Swordsman code? Wait, that can't be 'cause then Ike would have to shut up." Snake joked.

"It was a fight with Ganon a while ago before we came here. Long story." Link said as he put on his green tunic again.

"Damn, Ganon is an ass. I'm glad I beat him in the first round. Hey, I bet our girlfriends made another stupid bet again." Snake laughed as he lightly punched Link's shoulder.

"Last time Samus got to rape Zelda with her strap-on." Link cringed at the last word.

"I wonder what Samus has to do now." Snake thought.

"How do you know it is Samus?" Link questioned.

"Easy. Zelda always chooses you and Samus always chooses me. You beat me so Samus must have lost the bet." Snake explained.

"Well then let's stop guessing and actually find out." Link said as he grabbed his sword and shield.

* * *

**Smash Mansion next day.**

* * *

Link and Snake were in the kitchen with Lyn, Sonic, and Zelda eating breakfast and having a nice conversation about brawls and upcoming tournaments. Then a question began to eat away at Link.

"Hey Zelda, what was the bet that you and Samus had yesterday? And where is Samus anyways?"

"Oh... you'll see. This is a bet that you would not want to miss. And speak of the devil. Hello Samus. Ready to pay up?" Zelda said with a laugh as Samus came into the kitchen naked.

"Ha ha... fuck you." Samus said bitterly.

"Ok... time for answers. Why is she naked?" Sonic said as he tried to keep his boner down.

"Samus, will you demonstrate?" Zelda said jokingly. "Sonic would be perfect to start off with."  
Samus then walked over to Sonic and Frenched him for about three seconds. This surprised everyone except Zelda,who planned it.

"Let me guess. The naked kiss?" Link questioned as he laughed at Snake.

"Yup. And you are next. Oh Samus..." Zelda was laughing as Lyn had a blush.

"This is why I stay out of your bets." Lyn said as she watched Link get straddled and kissed by Samus.

"Guess it's my turn." Snake said as he hugged her around the waist and kissed her for a good thirty seconds.

"Three down, the rest of the roster to go. Hahaha..." Zelda laughed.

* * *

**Later that day...**

* * *

"Gah! Those sick fucks! One of these days I'm going to rip Wario and Wolf's heads off. Trying to touch me like that. It was only a kiss, not a chance to grab my boobs and finger me." Samus ranted as she thought of everyone on the roster. She had finally finished the bet. When she found Zelda, she told her that the bet was completed. Zelda did not agree.

"There is still one more. He just got here. When you kiss him, you will be done." Zelda explained.

"So where would I find this new guy?" Samus questioned.

"I don't know. Last time I saw him, he was in the gym's firing range." Zelda guessed.

"And I take it that I can't put my clothes back on yet?" Samus glared at Zelda.

"Yup. Now go kiss him." She said with a laugh as she returned to the TV program.

* * *

**In the gym...**

* * *

Samus arrived at the mansion's gym and quickly found the range since she had been there many times. When she entered, she was surprised to see the new guy in high tech battle armor that almost resembled her own. She was amazed at the size of the new recruit. He was easily 5'11" and he looked extremely strong. Then a sniper shot brought her back to reality. She then remembered the bet was still on until she kissed him. She waited until he needed to reload before she attempted to talk to him.

"He-hello... My name is Samus. May I ask what your name is?"  
The new recruit removed the clip from the armed weapon and checked to see if it was safe. When he finished, he turned to face the naked woman in front of him. He was not phased at all, but Samus was in awe of the new guy's armor.

* * *

**Brief AN: In Halo Reach, my spartan is equipped with the ODST helmet w/ normal visor color, shoulders, and body. My armor is blue with white legs (knee down), arms (elbow to hand), belt-ish thing, and there is a white stripe vertically across the helmet. To see what I mean, try Google images: Reach ODST armor. As for voice, I have Emile, but keep Noble 6's voice in your heads.**

* * *

Samus stared blankly into the mask of the new guy's helmet until he drew his pistol and shot down range to get her attention back. She snapped back instantly and quickly ducked. When she realized that he was only getting her attention, she stood back up.

"Wh-what is your name?" Samus shyly asked.

"My name? My name is Altre Tryan. I am Spartan 18-2, captain grade one of the UNSC army." The spartan said as he put the gun back in its holster. "Now a question for you. Why are you naked?"  
Samus blushed redder than a tomato as she remembered that she was still naked.

"I... um... it was a bet between me and a friend that I lost. I have to kiss every guy here while naked. You are the last guy on the list so if you would please remove your helmet." Samus said as she attempted to remove the spartan's head gear.

"No." Altre said as he caught her hands and put them back at her sides.

"Come on please. My friend won't let me get dressed until I kiss EVERY guy." She whined as she tried to hug the cold armor.

"Well then... I guess I get to see you naked as long as I'm here." He said with no emotion.

"Hey, that's not nice. Are you saying I'm ugly?" Samus said as she lifted her breasts and pouted at him.

"No. I am saying that I am not taking the helmet off. Now please go so I can get back to shooting." Altre said as he pulled out a frag grenade and tossed it at the target dummy. He quickly drew the pistol and shot the frag before it hit the target.

'Damn. He is very quick and accurate.' Samus thought to herself.

"You're still here. Why?"

"I'm not leaving until I finish this stupid bet." Samus said bravely.

"You are a persistent little girl, aren't you? Noble 2 was the same way."_***1** _Altre said as he thought of a wager of his own. "I see that you are a bounty hunter. You have much experience with weaponry."

"Yes and yes. What does that have to do with your helmet?" Samus was wondering what was goingto happen.

"A lot. Here is my challenge for you. If you can show me that you are a better sniper than me, I will remove my helmet. If you can't, you will have to stay... like that." Altre said as he gestured at her naked form.

"Fine." Samus moaned.  
The spartan set up a sand bag about fifty feet away with the target being an Elite's face.**_*2_**

"The target is right between the eyes. You hit that and you will be able to see my eyes." Altre said as he loaded a round into the sniper and shot the target dead between the eyes. "Your turn."

"I'll show you who's the the better sniper." Samus said as she stuck her tongue out and took aim. Samus fired three rounds at the target, but missed the mark on each shot.

"I guess I'm done here. Try not to catch a cold." Altre said as he placed the sniper on his back and walked out.

"Mark my words spartan. I will see your face." Samus thought evilly.

* * *

**With Snake, Zelda, and Link...**

* * *

"So has Samus completed your bet yet?" Link asked Zelda.

"Nope. She still has one more man to kiss. Hey Snake, she's still naked. haha" Zelda teased.

"So who is that new guy then? I know I've seen that armor before." Snake said.

"ZELDA! I'M FUCKING COLD! CALL OFF THE BET!" Samus screamed as she arrived in the living room.

"Nope. A bet can only be refused, not revoked." Zelda laughed as Samus jumped at her and pinning her wrists on Link's lap.

"He won't take off that helmet of his. He said he would take it off if I managed to out snipe him." Samus explained.

"Let me guess. You completely missed the target?" Snake laughed.

"Fuck you. But yes, I failed." Samus said as she released her grip on Zelda who promptly twisted her nipples. "Gah... Why? You know I'm cold. That hurt." Samus said as she rubbed her nipples while Zelda and the guys laughed.

"Did you at least get his name?" Link asked as he began to pet the head on his lap.

"Yeah. His name is Altre. He says he is spartan 18-2. I have no clue what that means." Samus admitted.

"That is because he is. He is from the Halo games. He is a hardened fighter. Unlike Link and I who trained to become stronger, Altre was made that way." Snake explained.

"Well all I know, Samus can't were clothes until she kisses a spartan." Zelda laughed.

"That will not be an easy task. Spartans do not have emotions. They were made to fight. I take it that that is why he is here." Snake explained.

"Well I'm getting a blanket then. Let's hope I don't have to fight naked tomorrow."Samus said as she stole the blanket that Link and Zelda were sharing and wrapped it around Snake and herself.

"Maybe. There might be another tournament tomorrow. You could sneak into his room and..." Zelda suggested.

"And possibly get ridiculed. I do not want to look like an idiot in front of the new guy." Samus pouted with her head on Snake's shoulder.

"You walked around naked and kissed every guy here and you really care about the opinion of one?" Link laughed.

"Hey you guys, Master Hand said there was going to be a tournament to welcome the new fighter." Sonic said when he rushed in.

* * *

**AN: First chapter complete. I hope you enjoyed Samus and Zelda's bet. I will continue this story until I get the rank Inheritor in Halo Reach. I am a Captain G1 now, but I am close to G2. This is going to be fun. The tournament will be the next chapter. Reviewer match ups would be nice. I will take any given pairing and decide the victors.  
_*1- Noble 2: Kat. She is a very smart spartan and possibly the only female portraid in Halo.  
*2- Elites: aliens/ Covenant. Google them or get the game._**

**Spartan 18-2 is my own. 18:2 being a verse from Psalms. Good verse. Well until the next chapter, adios.**


	2. Welcome to the brawl

**AN: Well Samus is pissed and cold, Zelda is still amused, and I won't take off my helmet. Just as Sonic said, there is a tournament today to celebrate the arrival of Altre. Fun Fact- Altre Tryan is just my name scrambled up. The tournament rounds will be short and there will be a few of them. Oh yeah, I am Captain Grade 2 now. Just a heads up, I kind rant at the end of this chapter so be warned. And now we begin.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Welcome to the brawl.  
-Setting: A lot of Brawl stages**_

* * *

"What! No no no no... There can't be a tournament. Not while I'm stuck with this stupid bet." Samus complained about the news from Sonic.

"Haha. Samus fighting naked. Wait, wouldn't it be the same thing if she was in her Zero Suit?" Link mentally contemplated out loud.

"LINK, SHUT UP!" Samus cried in embarrassment as she covered herself. "Please tell me I'm not one of the fighters, Sonic."

"I'm sorry Samus, but you are. You are the first match of the tournament along with Zelda." Sonic said.

"No. I'm not going to fight naked against- Zelda? Oh you're gonna pay Zelda." Samus said with an evil stare towards Zelda.

"So who all are in the tournament?" Snake questioned.

"Well the new guy for one. The participants are: Samus, Zelda, Link, you, and me." Sonic answered Snake.

"Wow, small tournament." Link said.

"Oh wait. Starfox and Ganondorf are also in the tournament." Sonic corrected himself.

"Starfox meaning Fox, Falco, and... Wolf?" Samus cringed.

"Yup. But they are all on the new guy's side of the bracket." Sonic reassured her.

"Hey guys... The tournament is starting." Ness said as he ran through the halls.

"I guess it is time to kick Zelda's butt." Samus said as she stuck her tongue out at her opponent.

* * *

_**Match request from Spawnzilla014**_**  
Samus vs. Zelda  
Battle Field**

* * *

As the fighters took their starting positions, there was one thing on Samus' mind; beat Zelda.

"You are going down Zelda!" Samus shouted.

"It won't be over until the fat lady sings." Zelda retorted.

"Then start singing princess." Samus was fired up and ready to fight.

_"This is a stamina tournament. Loser is declaired by ring out and/or K.O." _The announcer stated. _"Now let's get this tourney started. 3...2...1... GO!"_

Samus took a running start at Zelda with the intent of punching her in the face, but Zelda could not take her nude opponent seriously as she used her sheild to counter the attack. Samus took a little damage as she fell to her butt. Zelda quickly used Din's Fire to cause more damage to her, but she got up and dodged just in time. Samus jumped over and behind Zelda just before kicking her in the back. Zelda flew a couple feet and faceplanted into the ground.

"Stay on your knees princess. It suits you so well." Samus joked.

"Ha ha... very funny. WHAT'S THAT!" Zelda said as she teleported in front of Samus and punched her breast.

"God Zelda. That fucking hurt!" Samus said as tried to rub away the pain to no avail.

Both girls fought with all their strength, but after a few cheap shots to the genitals, each of them felt weaker. **Samus: 25Hp. Zelda: 15Hp.**

"Wow Samus, this is a tough match." Zelda said as she picked herself up from the ground.

"I...know...but...I'm...still gonna...win." Samus panted as she shot Zelda with her stun gun.  
Zelda was too tired to block so she took a direct hit.

"Ahhh..." Zelda moaned, "I...give." She collapsed soon after.

_**"GAME!"** _The announcer declared. _"The winner and the one to move on to the next round is Samus."_

* * *

_**Match request from Wolf 305**_**  
Altre vs. Sonic  
Shadow Moses Island**

* * *

_"Same rules apply. Ring out or knock out. Ready! 3...2...1...GO!"_

"It is an honor to face you, but don't think that since you are new that you get mercy." Sonic said with a cocky smile and a thumbs up.

"I don't need mercy, and don't expect me to show you any." Altre said with no emotion.

Sonic took this as his start as he ran at the armored opponent at full speed. Just before his fist made contact with Altre's chest, he was caught be the throat and thrown across the stage. Mid-flight, Altre threw four frag grenades at Sonic and shot them with his magnum. Four shots were fired, four grenades exploded, and one Sonic on the ground with very low health. All of this happened within the first thirty seconds of the match.  
Everyone, including Master Hand, was surprised by the speed, accuracy, and mortal will power of the new recruit. **Altre: 150Hp. Sonic: 2Hp.** Sonic could barely stand after the overpowering attack. Altre slowly walked toward the downed hedgehog and raised a fist. Sonic could see his reflection in Altre's visor and thought that it would be the end of him. He braced himself for the final hit, but was surprised that it never came. Instead, Sonic opened his eyes to see that the spartan was offering to help him up.

"Wh-what happened to the no mercy?" Sonic doubtfully took his hand.

"I will not end a defeated opponent's life if they still value it."

**"_Game!"_** The announcer said in confusion. _"The winner is Altre!"_

* * *

_**Those were the only requests. Time to freeball it.  
**_**Fox vs. Falco  
Corneria**

* * *

_"3...2...1...Go!"_ And with no hesitation, that was what Fox and Falco did.  
A barrage of kicks and punches were thrown by each fighter with almost a definite hit. When the two of them became tired, they both separated and started to shoot. **Fox: 10Hp. Falco: 15Hp.** The fighters engaged in a cold blooded shootout, but since Falco's gun was slower, Fox took the victory.  
**_"Game!"_**

* * *

**Link vs. Ganondorf  
Pirate Ship**

* * *

_"Go!"_

"You are going down you little punk." Ganon said as he pounded his fist into his other hand.

"Says the green guy that always loses to me." Link said as he drew his sword and shield.

"I'll kill you." Ganon screamed as he ran towards Link.  
Link simply stabbed Ganon and rolled him onto the catapult. With that, Ganondorf was launched away and off the stage.

**"Game!"**

* * *

**Snake vs. Wolf  
Luigi's Mansion**

* * *

_"Go!"_

Wolf started off with a couple perverted comments, just to get Snake riled up.  
"Samus kissed me the other day. I was turned on so I started to play with her a bit."

"Listen here you mangling mut. You leave my girl alone. I will kill you if you try that again." Snake said as he rushed at Wolf and held him against the pillar supporting the house.

"Hey hey. Easy there boy. We were just having fun." Wolf laughed and howled.

"Mark my words. You say one more thing and I will jam a grenade so far down your throat that you will not be able howl for weeks." Snake threatened as he pulled out a grenade.

"Come on man. You know it's all fun and games. It was an open invitation to touch her." Wolf said.

"Wrong choice of words you perverted fuck." Snake said as he jammed the grenade into Wolf's mouth while pulling the pin.  
He backed off quickly and watched the explosion of Wolf's head. Victory belonged to Snake.

* * *

**AN: Eh... short and rushed, but I did my best. This was the first round. Next chapter is the finals and aftermath.  
One more thing; people that want to flame this, here is a fire extinguisher. I got a review that said "No one gives a shit about my armor and that OCs ruin stories." For one, I couldn't figure a way of describing my armor without an Athor's Note. After reading it again, I did see a way, but I was too lazy and busy to change it. Then the OC thing. If the author wants to add a new character, then I say fuck it and let him/her add whoever they want. When the OCs get out of control, THEN they ruin stories. I write for the fun of it. When my story was taken down, I wanted to try something different. I do accept flamers, but think about how you flame before you actually review this.**


	3. 2 Stones with 1 Bird

**AN: Sorry about the rant last chapter, but it had to be said. Samus is still naked. Lucky for her, she gets to face Altre. Link vs. Fox and Snake waits a round. I actually made a bracket. haha. Well after the tournament, Altre will be staying at the Smash Mansion. I will do my best to come up with a fairly descent plot. Well onto the tournament finals. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: 2 Stones with 1 Bird  
**__**Setting: Brawl stages**_

* * *

After the tournament preliminaries and a talk with Snake's lawyer, the guys went to the mansion's gym. Zelda and Samus worked on strategies to beat the new guy.

* * *

**At the gym...**

* * *

"Hey Sonic, you alright? You look a little shook up." Link asked a little conserned for his friend.

"Yeah. I mean, the match was over in less than thirty seconds. Even when I fight you guys, it is at least a half hour." Sonic said as he remembered each grenade exploding near him.

"I thought he was going to kill you dude." Snake said as he did his push-ups.

"We all did." Link commented as he swung at the wooden dummy.

"I was so scared. I could see my panicked face right in his visor. I wonder what his face looks like." Sonic said on the treadmill.

"I bet everyone is wondering the same thing. I mean Samus was the same way in Melee. We finally saw her face when she got... THE SMASH BALL!" Link had an idea, but since Snake and Sonic were not in Melee, he had to explain. "You see, in Melee, Samus always wore her armor. She would never take it off. Now in Brawl with that Smash Ball, she can. Maybe if Altre gets a Smash Ball, his armor would do the same."

"That is a great idea, and at the same time, terrible." Snake said unwillingly.

"How's that?" Link questioned.

"I mean, look, Altre won in less than a minute; without a Smash Ball. The power it gives may brake his armor, but then who knows how strong he'll be." Snake reasoned.

"True. Damn." Link gave in.

_"Fighters, welcome to the semifinals!" _The announcer's voice rang through the loud speakers.

"Oh shit. We are going to miss Samus' match against Altre." Sonic said as he ran to the tournament grounds.

"Let's go Link." Snake said as he ran after Sonic.

* * *

**Samus vs. Altre  
GC Temple**

* * *

"I get to fight naked in Link's world. Now who am I figh...ting?" Samus squeaked as she saw that the spartan was her opponent. "I finally get to put some clothes on."

"I take it that your friend is still holding that bet over your head?" Altre said as he looked apon his opponent's naked form.

"Yes, but I am going to complete it... today. Right here; right now." Samus said in a competitive voice.

"The bounty hunter speaks with a drunken tongue. She tells the tale of a victory that will not be hers." Altre mocked.

_"Fighters...3...2...1...Go!"_ The announcer declared.

Samus was the first to move. She ran at Altre, but instead of punching him like Sonic, she jumped over him. She got a slight advantage and kicked him in the back. She pushed her luck and grabbed his helmet. She managed to remove the helmet before she was pushed away. When she realized this, she noticed how heavy the helmet actually was. She got up and instantly fell backwards on her but as she was face to face with the unmasked spartan. There were no words to describe him, but when she found the words, she found herself flying across the stage due to an attack from Altre's Gravity Hammer. She was too late to balance herself and was called on a ring out.

_**"Game!"**_ The announcer declared.

'She took my helmet with her...' Altre thought as he put the hammer on his back.

* * *

**Fox vs. Link  
Lylat Cruise**

* * *

Link and Fox took their starts on the stage. With the go, they started to fight. Link used his bow and arrows to cause a lot of damage to Fox. Fox was getting annoyed and used his shield and deflected an arrow into Link's knee.

"Gah... That fucking hurt." Link said as he removed the arrow from his knee.

"You are going down, my pointy eared friend." Fox taunted.

"I'll make a hat out of you." Link said as he slashed at Fox. He slashed one more time and then kicked the animal off the stage. "Eh... finals are good enough."

* * *

**Half an hour before the final round... (Samus and Zelda)**

* * *

"Zelda, look what I have!" Samus squeaked.

"What do you have? Is it another love letter from Wario?" Zelda teased.

"No...ew... why would I be all giddy about that? Look." Samus said as she showed a blue ODST helmet to Zelda.

"Where the fuck did you find that!" Zelda said as she took the helmet and almost dropped it on her foot. "That thing mus be twenty pounds!"

"I actually made contact with Altre. I managed to remove his helmet, but then he knocked me out of the stage with this huge hammer. I guess I didn't let go of it." Samus laughed as she petted the helmet.

"So are you going to give him back his helmet?" Zelda questioned.

"Yeah, but at a price." Samus said with a devious smile.

"No Samus, you can't! Snake is your boyfriend." Zelda persuaded.

"No... wait... WHAT! I don't mean that way! I meant that kiss so you can stop riding my ass with that dumb bet." Samus screamed in embarrassment.

"Oops... That would have been awkward." Zelda drew a blank.

* * *

**Half an hour before the final round... (Snake, Link, and Sonic)**

* * *

"Can you believe that Samus landed a hit on Altre?" Link said really surprised.

"Are you trying to make me jealous?" Sonic said with a slight bitter tone.

"No, I'm just surprised. And speaking of surprise, this son of a bitch got a free pass." Link said as he pointed at Snake.

"Hey not my fault. It is a good thing though. The final bracket is you, me, and Altre." Snake said defensively.

* * *

**With Altre... (same time)**

* * *

"She took my helmet. I need to get it back." Altre said as he looked into the mirror in his room. "I haven't seen this face in a long time."  
The reflection showed a thirty-six year old male with tan skin, brown eyes, and the claw mark from an Elite across his left one. His hair, a very short, black military buz cut style. "I am fighting Link and Snake in the final round. I hope they give me a challenge. Well I guess I should head out." Altre said as he took of to the tournament grounds.

* * *

**Tournament grounds  
Final match  
Spartan 18-2 vs. Link vs. Snake  
Final Destination**

* * *

_"Welcome to the final three-way fight for the gold. In this match, we have three great fighters. Link, the wielder of the Triforce of courage, Master Sword, and Hylian Shield. Snake, the mercenary for hire with a wide range of explosives on hand. And finally, Spartan 18-2. The new guy has cleared his opponents in record time. Now, let's begin!"_ The announcer started with a generous description of each fighter.

"So you know the plan?" Snake said to Link as they took their positions

"Yup. Take out Altre before each other." Link replied.

"Wait, where is his helmet?" Snake said as their opponent finally showed up.

"A naked girl took it in my last match." Altre said, clearly hearing them.

"You look a lot different, but you still look menacing." Link said.

"Haha. That's my girl. Don't worry, I'll make sure she returns it." Snake said as he laughed.

"Good. Now, don't we have a match to fight?" Altre said as he pulled out two blue grenades that shown with what appeared to be blue fire.

"What are those?" Snake questioned.

"Plasma grenades. They stick to their target and boom... no more target." Altre said with a visible grin.

"Well you will have to catch us first." Snake taunted.

"Then it is a good thing I brought my armor abilities." Altre said as he turned on the Active Camo.

"Ha. I remember this from Melee. Snake, watch out for outlines." Link warned.

"Ok. Good ide- OOMMPPHHH!" Snake said as he was sucker punched in the stomach.

"Snake! You ok dude?" Link yelled as he tried to calm his mind.

"Yeah fine. Where did he go?" Snake said as he held his stomach.

"Right here." Altre said, right over Link's shoulder before round house kicking him in the back.

"Holy shit!" Link yelled in pain.  
**Altre: 150Hp. Snake: 100Hp. Link: 50Hp.**

"Link, Smash Ball!" Snake screamed as he saw the spartan gearing up to shoot it with what looked to be his Spartan Laser.

"Shit..." Link sucked up the pain and threw himself in the way of the laser before it fired.

_"Link has been defeated."_ The announcer was surprised.

"Good work Link. Now to avenge your loss." Snake said as he looked for the Smash Ball only to see that Altre already had it.

"I am guessing that you wanted this thing's power to break my armor. Well not quite. It transforms. Let me show you." The spartan said as he used its power.  
With the power of the Smash Ball, Altre was transformed into something worse than Giga Bowser and Beast Ganon combined. When the transformation ended, Snake only saw an ugly alien beast known as a Zealot.

"The fuck is that!" Snake backed up.

{It is called a Zealot. These things do not give up and they will stop at nothing.} The Zealot spoke with a monstrous voice.

"That thing is ugly." Snake said as he threw a grenade at him.  
Altre dodged the grenade and threw on of his plasmas into the air while gearing up his plasma launcher. Snake dodged the single plasma, but was stuck to the ground by his arms and legs due to four different ones.

"You got me." Snake said as he was blown out of the stage.

_**"GAME!"**_The announcer was amazed. _"Welcome to the brawl, Altre. The victory is yours."_

* * *

**AN: Welcome indeed. The tournament is over and I am officially in. Got a review from my best friend and now I am happy. I am SOL on plots later on. Anyone have any ideas? I will accept anything that works. Oh yeah, last I played, I was Grade 3. I will be G3 for a while due to being grounded from the 360. There is only one thing left to do; get my freaking helmet back. To see what Samus is going to put me through to get it back, toon in to the next chapter. I will get that chapter up as soon as I can. I hope you enjoy.**


	4. Lost and found

**AN: Well the tournament is completed. Samus will finally get her clothes back in this chapter. (She has only ben naked for a day and a half.) Altre needs to get his helmet back from Samus. The guys are just hanging around watching TV. That's the recap. Samus will get revenge don't worry. Now, let's get to the story.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Lost and found  
-Setting: Smash Mansion and town**_

* * *

**With Samus, Zelda, and the guys... (living room)**

* * *

"Why do you still have Altre's helmet?" Zelda questioned.

"Because he is going to find me. Then when he does, I ransom his helmet for a kiss. Then I will get rid of this stupid bet." Samus answered as she cuddled with Snake on the large couch.

"Smart idea. You did that to me with my hat last time you wanted something from me." Link said as Zelda playfully took said hat and put it on.

"I doubt he will give up so easily. He didn't seem too happy when Link and I fought him." Snake said as he hugged Samus' waist.

"It is worth a try." Samus said optimistically.

"Hey guys, guess who followed me home from Smash Mall." Sonic said as he and Altre walked into the room. Altre wasn't very happy.

"Hey Tre." Zelda greeted, only to get a death glare.

"Where is Samus?" Altre spoke.

"Um... right here..." Samus squeaked.

"I need my helmet back." He was serious.

"Well I need my clothes back. I guess neither of us get what we want." Samus said in an equally serious tone.

"Samus, just give it back." Both Link and Snake said.

"Fine. Altre, come with me." Samus said as she got off of Snake.

"Why?" Altre asked.

"Because your helmet is in my room and you don't have the key." Samus said as she took Altre's arm.

"Don't try anything funny dude. She is still my girl." Snake yelled down the hall.

"Dude, you are jealous." Link laughed.

"Shut up." Snake gave up. "Sonic, can you keep an eye on them please?"

"Sure. Why not?" Sonic said has he ran down the halls.

* * *

**With Samus and Altre... (Samus's room)**

* * *

"Ok, we're here. Where is my helmet?" Altre asked Samus.

"Just a minute, big boy. It is right here." Samus said as she held the ODST helmet.

"I take it you won't give it back though." Altre said as he attempted to take it.

"Not until I kiss you. I'm not asking for anything else." Samus pleaded.

"I know. You can't do much with an eavesdropper outside. SONIC!" Altre called out.

"Shit. How did you know?" Sonic said as he slowly came in.

"You forget what I've been trained to do." Altre said with a slight laugh that surprised Sonic and Samus.

"You... you laughed." Samus said as she was confused.

"I may have no emotions, but I'm not a stone." Altre said as he kissed Samus on the lips and taking his helmet. "Now, I need to get some training done." With that, Altre left the room and headed off to the gym.

"Wow..." Samus could not think straight.

"Guess I should go tell Zelda and the guys." Sonic said as he left for the living room.

* * *

**With Zelda, Link, and Snake... (living room)**

* * *

"The bet is off. It has been completed." Sonic said as he rushed into the room.

"Ok that's good... WAIT WHAT!" Zelda said as she rolled off the couch.

"Tell me that was the only thing that spartan did to my girl." Snake said.

"Jealous." Link laughed.

"Shut up man. I may not be able to beat him, but I could woop you." Snake spat back.

"Don't worry dude. He only kissed her and took his helmet back." Sonic reassured.

"Good. So where is she?" Snake asked.

"I think she passed out in her room. I left right after Altre." Sonic said.

"Zelda, you better run." Link laughed as they would usually get back at each other when a bet was completed.

"Good idea." Zelda said as she teleported to the Smash Plaza. Just then, Samus entered the room wearing her Zero Suit.

"For once, I do not hate this stupid thing." Samus said.

"You have been naked for two days. Glad you got some clothes on." Snake said as he got up and hugged her.

"Yes, and speaking of clothes, where is she Link?" Samus said with a death glare as she aimed her stun gun at him.

"Woah! Easy there huntress. She teleported. To where, I don't know." Link said with his hands up and heart pounding. Last time he was zapped with that, he couldn't move for at least a week.

"Fine, but that means you will help me figure out a way to get back at her." Samus demanded.

"Fine. I have the best idea that I was going to use on her myself, but it seems like you want it more." Link said as he got up from the couch. "Now what you need to is..." Link whispered into her ear.

"Perfect. I can do this in her sleep." Samus laughed.

"What the hell man? What did you just tell her?" Snake was super confused.

"You will see." Link laughed.

"Well the only thing left to do is find her." Samus said.

"Then we will do... whatever you were planning to do." Snake didn't know anything.

* * *

**With Altre... (Smash Plaza)**

* * *

It was an unusual sight to see a spartan outside of his armor. He was strong and well built. He wore black jeans and a black short sleeved skin-tight shirt. He had blue shoes with black details on his feet and his left ODST shoulder guard on. Even without his armor, Altre still looked badass.  
He was taking a walk around the plaza to see the new sights. It was better than the burning rubble he left behind. Altre went to a couple shops around town. He got some ammunition for his human weapons and the pieces to make ammo for his alien weapons. He was surprised to see Zelda shopping around. He quickly caught up with her so that he could talk to her.

"Um, who are yo- damn..." Zelda stopped when she noticed an un-armored Altre.

"So you must be the friend of the naked one? Am I right?" Altre asked.

"S-Samus? Yeah I am. My name is Zelda. I'm surprised that the police actually let you carry a pistol and shotgun." She said as she looked at his hip and the buttstock near it.

"As long as I don't fire them into the crowds, they said." Altre stated.

"Hm... Hey listen, can you help me with something?" Zelda quickly asked.

"Sure. What do you need?" Altre asked.

"I need you to keep Samus at bay. Usually when I win a bet, she gets back at me. Last time I won, she raped me with a strap-on." Zelda begged.

"Fine. I will help you. But why didn't you ask Link?" Altre asked.

"Because he was the one to give her the idea." Zelda said.

"Ok. I will keep Samus away from you." Altre said as he tapped his fingers on the pistol.

"No, not completely. She is still my friend. I just need you to protect me when she has that devious smile." Zelda said as she tried to copy the smile.

"No problem. Now I must be heading back to the mansion. I will see you later." Altre said as he walked away.

* * *

**With Samus and Link... (12am)**

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Samus asked Link as they approached Zelda's room.

"She gave me a key to her room for wheneverrr... moving on!" Link stuttered as Samus gave him an odd look.

"Ok then. That's not coming out of my head soon. Use the key and get us inside." Samus said while Link obeyed.

"I am wondering though; where is Altre? She must have hired him to protect her." Samus said while searching the dark halls.

"I had Snake barricade his door. He is going to be pissed, but oh well." Link confessed.

"Ok? Well, let's do this before anyone else sees." Samus said as both she and Link stood over Zelda.

"You have the toy?" Link asked.

"Yup. Now lift her nightgown and-" She stopped when Zelda wasn't wearing undies. "Same reason for the key?" Samus said with a raised eye brow.

"Um... uh... Just put it in there." Link was super red.  
Samus carefully took the toy and inserted it into Zelda's sleeping pussy. She got it deep enough so that Zelda would not notice when she woke up.

"Good job. Now let's go before she wakes up." Link said.

"Right behind you." Samus said with an evil laugh.

* * *

**AN: I told Wolf and Spawn that it would be done by the end of the day. Well, it wasn't. I was busy. It is up now and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Zelda is in for a fun ride. Find out what the toy is next chapter.  
WARNING: I have just started working so my free time is limitted. I will get the next chapters done, but don't expect them to be back to back updates. Until then, ADIOS! haha**


	5. Shocking Times

**AN: Hey guys, I bet you have seen my review. Well now I'm back. I just got Major rank in Reach. I am just making things up as I go, and there are new unlockables for my rank. Here's the thing, when I rank up, my armor will change. Altre will be wearing said armor until the next rank up. Hey Wolf 305, can you tell me what is after M G3 in the review? Thanks. As for the rest of you, the story starts... now. Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Shocking Times  
-Setting: Smash Mansion, town, and Brawl stages**_

* * *

Link and Samus were the first of the group to awaken this morning. They both got ready for the day and went down to the kitchen for breakfast. Link wore tan cargo shorts, a green T-shirt, his boots, and a green beanie. Samus wore a blue tank top with her Metroid pajama pants. They were laughing about how Zelda was to react to their prank from the night before.

"Remember, only activate it if she says no. Ok?" Link asked with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Either way, it is going to be fun." Samus said before she took a sip of her orange juice.

"What is going to be fun?" Snake asked drowsily.

"Our prank on Zelda. And why are you so tired? Didn't you go to sleep after barricading Altre in his room?" Samus asked.

"Turns out that the spartan wasn't home, but just a I put the last nail in, the son of a bitch comes out of no where and chases me to the park a quarter mile away. I tried to sleep on a bench, but it started raining. And here is a tip; those tunnel slides are uncomfortable." Snake explained as he went to the couch and plopped down to sleep.

"Dang. I wonder where Altre is anyways." Samus wondered.

"He can only be in three possible places; our firing range, with Zelda, or alone somewhere to train for any brawls." Link answered.

"Well you two are both wrong." Altre said as he entered the kitchen.

"Speak of the fricken devil." Link said.

"Wait, what happened to your armor?" Samus asked when brown replaced blue.

"Whenever I get ranked up, my armor will change. I used to be a Captain. Now I am a Major." Altre explained.

"So what are you wearing right now?" Link asked.

"I am wearing the Hazop armor." Altre said. "The Hazop parts are my helmet with the CNM-1 variant and shoulders. As for the body and this little tattered rag around my neck, it is the Tactical/Patrol chest plate."_***1  
**_The whole body of his armor and the rag were brown, his knees down were steel black, and the undersides of his arms were also steel black.

"Wow, you probably have as much armor pieces as me; if not more." Samus was surprised.

"I don't know. Now where is Zelda? I needed to keep her away from you two." Altre said with remembrance.

"Mm...ahh I'm right here." Zelda said as she almost fell back asleep onto Altre.

"Hey, why so tired? You are usually the most rested one ." Link said with a slight laugh.

"I don't know. Something kept waking me up." Zelda said while half asleep on Altre.

"Well you should get back to sleep. You could take the couch by Snake." Samus said with a laugh and the controller under the table.

"Good... idea..." Zelda tried to take another step, but fell asleep and collapsed onto the floor.

"Well that killed the moment." Altre said as he removed his helmet and got some breakfast.

* * *

**With Samus, Zelda, and the guys... (later that day/ livingroom)**

* * *

"That armor really suits him. He looks like an expert sniper." Link said.

"Yeah, it does." Samus agreed.

"Hey Sonic, pick a channel already." Snake said after Sonic passed the same channel three times on a television with over a thousand channels.

"Fine, we will watch this." Sonic said after stopping on Cartoon Network.

"Pokemon? Really man? There is already a trainer living here." Link said.

"Hey Zelda and I like Pokemon." Samus said as she side hugged Zelda.

"Fine." Link gave up on arguing with them.  
A few minutes later, Samus was getting bored and wanted to test out her new toy on Zelda.

"Hey Zelda?" Samus began.

"Yes Samus." Zelda said.

"Can you get me a drink from the fridge please?" Samus asked.

"You can do it." Zelda said.

"But you are closer." Samus said though she was the closest one to the kitchen.

"Samus, I'm already comfortable. You can do it." Zelda complained.

"Ok then. I was hoping I wasn't going to have to use this." Samus said with a suspicious voice.

"Wait, use what?" Zelda was scared.

"This..." Samus said as she activated the toy and sent a vibration through Zelda's body.

"AAAAAHHHHH! What the HELL was that!" Zelda cried as she clenched her legs together.

"A little thing I call 'don't say no to Samus'." Samus said as she held the controller. "So can you get me a drink?"

"N- Fine." Zelda said with Samus' thumb over the button.

"Thanks." Samus said with a happy voice.  
Snake and Link already knew what had happened, but Sonic was left in the dust.

"Why did she freak out when you pressed that button?" Sonic asked.

"Last night, Samus and I put a vibrator pill thing in her. Now when Zelda says no, Samus will activate it." Link explained.

"That is awful, but at the same time, freaking hilarious." Sonic said with a laugh as Zelda came back with a Dr. Pepper for Samus.

"Here..." Zelda said while practically shoving it into Samus' face.

"Thank you." Samus laughed.

* * *

**With Altre... (Final Destination/ sparring with Ganon and Bowser)**

* * *

"You beat Link in the tournament, didn't you?" Ganondorf asked

"Yeah. He dove in front of my laser. Now, let's get back to sparring." Altre said with a shotgun in hand and a sniper on his back.

"I agree. C'mon Ganon. Let's go." Bowser said while breathing fire at Altre.

"Not gonna work man. If this suit can be blown up and shot to death with me still alive to wear it, i can take a tiny flame." Altre bragged.

"Then how about this?" Ganon said as he used his dark punch and hit Altre in the back.

"Gahh. Nice hit Ganon, but can you take this?" Altre said as he hit Ganon in the face with the buttstock and shot him in the leg.

"AHHHHHH!" Ganon cried as he fell and held his leg.

"Guess not. Hey bowser, wanna go?" Altre said with his shotgun aimed at Bowser.

"No way man. I'm done." Bowser said as he left the arena.  
Just as they left the arena, Zelda came up to Altre with a pleading face.

"Altre, you have to help me." Zelda begged as she held onto his arm.

"With what?" Altre asked.

"Samus! She has this remote that she uses to make me do what she wants. I need you to help me get it away from her." Zelda begged.

"Sure. Why not? Where is she?" Altre asked.

"She is probably with Snake and Link." Zelda said.

* * *

**With Samus and the guys... (livingroom)**

* * *

"I love this thing." Samus said as she held the remote.

"How long are you going to keep it up?" Snake asked.

"About two days. Well for as long as I was naked." Samus answered.

"Hey, you do know that I made the remote work so that if she is anywhere in the Mansion, she will be zapped if activated?" Link said with a laugh.

"You are one evil boyfriend." Samus chuckled.

"I know." Link said. "Plus, the closer you get, the stronger it becomes."

"Dude, you are evil." Snake commented.

"So I guess it is really strong now, right? Hey Zellie." Samus said with a devious smile.

"What is really strong now?" Zelda asked as she entered the room with Altre.

"Oh... this." Samus said as she pressed the button.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm gonna cum!" Zelda yelled as she passed out.

"Again, evil boyfriend." Samus laughed at Link.

"Um, what the hell just happened?" Altre asked as he looked at Zelda.

"We put a tiny vibrator in her." Samus laughed.

"Don't worry. She will be fine." Link said.

"You should at least carry her up to her room, Link. See if she is ok?" Snake said with a raised eyebrow.

"Man, shut up. But yeah, I should." Link said as he scooped Zelda into his arms and brought her to her room.

"Well those two won't be seen for a while." Samus laughed.

"I heard that!" Link yelled from the stairs.

"She told me to get the remote from you, Samus, but now I want to enjoy this." Altre said.

"Good boy." Samus teased.

"I'm going to go see what Link and Zelda are up to." Snake said as he got up and went upstairs.

"Well spartan, since we are all alone..." Samus started.

"No." Altre stopped her.

* * *

**AN: My little brother is bugging me now, so I guess this is the end until chapter 6. I have no clue of what to do next chapter. Suggestions will be greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until the next one, adios!  
_*1: The Tactical/Patrol chest plate belongs to one of the Nobles. In the reviews, guess which Noble it was:_**

**_Noble 1: Carter_**

**_Noble 2: Kat_**

**_Noble 3: Jun_**

**_Noble 4: Emile_**

**_Noble 5: George_**

**_Noble 6 default_**


	6. I dare you

**AN: Yeah yeah, I just changed my armor last chapter. Well not being able to write gives me a lot of play time. Consider "A Snake in the grass" the next chapter. I am a Lt. Col Grade 2 now. I have some new armor now. It is a variant one so it will change... when I get the credits. In this chapter, Zelda is getting really annoyed with her shock treatment so she asks Altre to challenge Samus. If you read my Bio, you would have seen "I have a creative mind". Well here is a test. Read and review. It always encourages me to continue writing.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: I dare you  
-Setting: Mansion and Brawl stages**_

* * *

Samus, Zelda and the guys were in the livingroom watching replays of past brawls, mostly Altre's. Though he only fought a few times, they were determined to find a weakness. They already had the roster mapped out which made them the top four. Snake, Link, Samus, then Zelda was the leaderboard. Then Altre joined and quickly ranked up.

"Maybe his armor is a key role in his fighting." Samus said.

"Yeah. Look at how you fight with and without your power suit." Link stated.

"THAT'S IT! The weight of armor determines his speed and strength." Snake said as he stood up and pounded his fist into his hand.

"Yeah, that seems reasonable. Though the armor on his arms never change." Zelda pointed out.

"Damn, so close." Snake said as he sat down.

"Zelda, can you make me a sandwich?" Samus asked off topic.

"No. I will not bend to your will because of a little controller." Zelda said.

"Are you sure?" Samus asked as she activated it.

"Gaaahhh... fuck you... fine." Zelda cried.

"Haha. Thanks Zellie." Samus said with a laugh.  
Zelda, however, ran off to find Altre. Immediately, she went to the firing range.

* * *

**Firing range...**

* * *

"Altre, where are you?" Zelda yelled. "Gah, damn it Samus." She said as she felt another shock.

"Right behind you." Altre said as he approached her.

"Oh, I was looking for brown instead of white. New armor?" Zelda asked.

"EVA and the Breacher chest plate." Altre said as he showed her the HUL[3] helmet.

"I see that you changed the colors again too." Zelda said as she looked at the white armor with blue visor and details.

"Yes, now I know that you aren't here to talk. What has Samus done?" Altre asked as he removed his helmet.

"That vibrator thing is still in me and I can't find it." Zelda confessed.

"I am not helping you with that part, but I can get the remote." Altre said with a raised eyebrow.

"Thank you." Zelda cheered as she was zapped again. "Ahhhh. Samus!"

"No problem. Consider it done." Altre said as he put his helmet back on to go find Samus.

* * *

**Back in the livingroom...**

* * *

"Where is Zelda with my sandwich?" Samus asked.

"You didn't even want one in the first place, did you?" Link accused.

"Nope. I just wanted to zap her." Samus laughed.

"I question how you two are still friends." Snake said.

"We were close friends from melee." Samus said.

"Samus, give me the controller." Altre demanded as he walked in.

"Sorry spartan, no can do. Cool armor though." Samus said.

"Thanks, but really, give it to me." Altre said with a hand open.

"How about a wager? We brawl and if you win, you get the remote. If I win..." Samus thought, "I get one of your armor sets." Samus said with a devious smile.

"I have three armor sets. Which one?" Altre asked, clearly interested.

"You have the blue and white ODST, the brown and steel Hazop, and this one." Samus admired the armor. "I really like your Hazop one."

"controller for Hazop. That is the wager. What stage?" Altre asked.

"Let's choose Snake's place; Shadow Moses Island."

"Deal." Altre grinned.

* * *

**Altre vs. Samus**

* * *

"I will get that remote from you." Altre said with an energy sword in hand.

"Not if I get your armor first." Samus said as she drew her plasma whip.

"Then you take the first move." Altre said.

"Your mistake." Samus bragged as she charged him.  
Samus ran at Altre, but jumped at the last second so she could kick him in the back. Altre, however, saw it coming and grabbed her foot. He then swung her around and threw her into the pillar.

"You have tried that attack before. It won't work twice." Altre said as the sword reactivated.

"Hm, that usually works on everyone. Why not you?" Samus questioned.

"Two words; suicide grunts. If you don't react, you die too." Altre said as he charged her with the sword.  
Altre managed to land a vertical slash on Samus. This, however, cut her Zero Suit.

"Really man? I only have one of these." Samus complained as she tried to keep her breasts in confinement.  
Samus then tried to fight dirty by kicking Altre in the groin'. Unfortunately for her, that was armored too which hurt her foot.

"The world's most high-tech armor and you think we would forget the cup?" Altre said without flinching.

"Well fuck you too." Samus said as she began to whip him.  
Samus managed to rip away some of the armor on his chest and arms. She also managed to get his sword.

"You are pretty good with that whip." Altre commented.

"Thank you. I also have strong legs too." Samus said as she landed an ax kick on Altre's right shoulder while managing to break the entire joint.

"GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! My ARM!" Altre said as he collapsed in sheer pain.

"Oh shit. Sorry Altre!" Samus said as she tried to help him.

"You won. Take the armor." Altre said, true to his word.

"No, I can't. You are hurt. Can you at least move it?" Samus worried.

"No. The joint is shattered in too many places." Altre said as he held his arm up.

"We need to get you to the infirmary." Samus said as she called Snake's cell to tell him to come help.

"Thank you for your help." Altre said as he passed out from the pain.

"Hey Samus, what's up? What happened here?" Snake said as he arrived.

"I accidentally shattered Altre's right shoulder. We need to get him to the infirmary." Samus explained.

"The infirmary won't due. We would have to go to that hospital downtown." Snake said.

"Shit. Well we need to get his armor off and some ice on his shoulder." Samus said.

"I'll go get some ice while you get his armor off, ok?" Snake said as he took off.

"Hurry." Samus yelled as she went to work on the spartan's armor. About ten minutes later, Samus had managed to remove all armor above the waist just as Snake returned with ice to wrap around his arm.

"Now let's bring him to my car so we can go." Snake said.

"Let's go." Samus said as they carried the unconscious spartan to the car.

* * *

**AN: Altre's arm is broken. He will not be able to fight for a few chapters. The wager is up for grabs. Should Samus get the Hazop armor, or feel bad for Altre and release Zelda from her torture? Tel me in the reviews. Next chapter will be the hospital and a tournament. There was no test this chapter, but the EVA helmet is a skull away from being Emile's and the right EVA shoulder belongs to Jorge. I think the Breacher belongs to Kat. Oh well... I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now that I have the computer back, I can update sooner. Read, review, PM me if you want, and until the next chapter, adios.**


	7. A broken arm and dreams

**AN: Lt. Col Grade 3. If I level up, the armor won't change this time. Altre has a broken arm. My friend says that amputating it and replacing it with a robotic one is uncalled for. Well dude, "I reject your reality and substitute my own."- Adam Savage from Mythbusters. That is why I am going to legitify it. As for the story, like last chapter said, there will be a tournament. I have a plan for the bet between Altre and Samus, but that will be for a little later. Now I think I should get started.**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: A broken arm and dreams  
-Setting: hospital, mansion, and Brawl stages**_

* * *

"Hmm. So how did this happen?" The doctor asked.

"He and I were sparring and I landed an ax kick on his arm." Samus explained.

"Must have been a long drop. Let me take some X-rays to inspect the damage." The doctor said as he wheeled the spartan to the room.

"I wonder if he is ok." Snake thought aloud.

"I hope. I'd really feel bad for hurting him." Samus said as she hugged Snake.

"I have some good and bad news," The doctor said as he returned, "Which one do you want first?"

"The good news please." Samus answered.

"Good news; your friend is going to be fine." The doctor said to their relief.

"And what is the bad news?" Snake asked seriously.

"The bad news... The bad news is that his arm has to go; the whole arm." The doctor regretted this information.

"What!? No. You can't amputate his arm. It is just broken. Nothing more." Samus pleaded.

"I'm afraid that it is not. Take a look at this. I'm no Halo expert, but I know that the armor doesn't cover EVERYTHING, and that is the prime target." The doctor admitted as he showed the X-ray.

"So what are you saying?" Snake asked.

"I'm saying that this man shouldn't even be alive. Almost his whole body is covered in scars. This in fact, wasn't the first broken bone. His shoulder has had so many surgeries that doing another one would tear apart any remaining muscle." The doctor explained.

"Why amputation though? Couldn't it just heal on its own?" Samus asked.

"I'm afraid not ma'am. You see, deep in his shoulder there are tiny pink crystals. They are so small that they can't be taken out, but they are big enough to cause cellular damage to the bones they were lodged in." The doctor admitted.

"So how much would a prosthetic cost?" Snake wondered.

"I don't know; say seventy-five." The doctor informed.

"SEVENTY-FIVE THOUSAND DOLLARS! We don't have that kind of money laying around." Samus jumped.

"Wait, I promised myself that I wouldn't get into anymore debt, but if it is for a friend, I will be willing to pay." Snake said as he removed a credit card from his wallet.

"Your friend will be really grateful." The doctor said as he walked put of the room.

"So how would Altre still be alive?" Samus pondered.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, and he has gone through a lot of shit." Snake answered.

* * *

**Back at the mansion...**

* * *

Link and Zelda were watching Mythbusters and wondering where Snake and Samus were at.

"So where do you think they are?" Link asked.

"As long as I'm not being shocked, I don't really care." Zelda admitted.

"Yeah, you are right. They are probably in one or the other's rooms making a lot of noise." Link thought aloud.

"Link, why would you think that?" Zelda said as she lightly and repeatedly slapped his shoulder.

"I don't know. It is probably true though. Where is Altre? He is usually testing his explosive weapons today." Link thought.

"Three-way?" Zelda giggled.

"Now who has the dirty mind." Link said as he lightly pushed her head.

*Ring...ring...ring...*

"Who's calling?" Zelda asked.

"I don't know. Let's see." Link said as he answered the phone. "Hello?"

[Oh Link, good it's you. Is Zelda with you?] Samus said on her phone.

"Yeah, why? Where are you?" Link asked.

[Snake and I are with Altre. We are at the hospital. Put it on speaker.] Samus asked.

"Why are you at the hospital?" Zelda asked.

[Samus here put the last nail in the coffin.] Snake said.

"Is Altre dead?" Zelda worried.

[No, just every muscle in his right arm.] Samus answered.

"So what's up?" Link asked.

[They need to amputate it. The whole arm has to go.] Samus said.

"Why? What happened?" Zelda asked.

[We will tell you when we get home. Until then, tell Master Hand that we can't participate in any tournaments.] Snake said.

"Speaking of which, there was one today." Link said.

"Don't worry. None of us were in it. It was a tourney between the Mario Bros. and the Pokemon." Zelda reasured.

[Good. We will be back possibly in a few days.] Samus explained.

"Ok, see you then." Zelda said as Link hung up.

"So do you want to go to the tournament?" Link asked.

"Sure why not." Zelda said as they walked to the tournament grounds.

* * *

**Tournament grounds...**

* * *

"Welcome to the tourney of legends. It is a brawl between Pokemon and our founders, the Mario Bros." The announcer declared. "For the Pokemon, we have Lucario, the aura pokemon that does not give up. Pikachu, the cute but deadly spark. Jigglypuff, the singing puff-ball. Then the trainer of them all, Red Tyson. He is competing with his Squirtle. As for our good ol' plumbers, we have Mario and Luigi. Also competing today are Peach and Bowser."

"Hm... This is a good match up." Link sad.

"Yeah. Look at the bracket. Peach and Jigglypuff are up first." Zelda said.

"They wanted to see who was better so they put a pokemon with a bro." Mario said as he joined the two in the stands.

* * *

**Peach vs. Jigglypuff (Delfino Plaza)**

* * *

Both competitors took their stances on the field as the announcer declaired the rules.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Poke-Bros. tournament. Now it is time for the rules; this is a 2:00 brawl. Most falls loses. If tied, there will be sudden death. With that out of the way, fighters... Ready... GO!" The announcer said.

Peach took the first move and charged Jigglypuff. She then jumped at the pokemon and hit it with her butt. "Haha." Peach said when she made contact.

{Why do you do that?} Jigglypuff spoke as it did a rollout attack.

"Because it is funny." Peach replied as she countered with a golf club.

{AHHHHH} Jigglypuff screamed as it was launched off the field.

**Peach: +1 / Jigglypuff: -1**

"Lalalalalala." Peach taunted with a minute left.

"Jiggly." Jigylypuff said as it puffed up with an angry face.

"What's wrong? Are you sad because you aren't winning?" Peach taunted as she stalled the clock.

Jigglypuff became annoyed and began to sing. Peach fell asleep while Jigglypuff got its revenge by drawing a dick by Peach's mouth.

"Game!" The announcer declared with Peach being the victor.

"Wait... What?" Peach said as she woke up.

* * *

**Luigi vs. Lucario (Luigi's Mansion)**

* * *

"Oh yeah. Let'sa go." Luigi said with a tip of the hat.

"Your aura is weak. This will be over soon." Lucario said.  
Both competitors got into their fighting stances. Luigi was gearing up for a rocket attack while Lucario charged an Aura Sphere. Both attacked at the same time, but unfortunately, Luigi made contact with the Aura Sphere instead.

"Oh no." Luigi said as he got back up and charged Lucario.

Lucario countered and threw him into one of the support beams. It then grabbed Luigi and threw him off the edge just as time ran out.

"Game!" The announcer said.

* * *

**Pikachu vs. Bowser (Mario Circuit)**

* * *

Both competitors took their fighting stances and quickly charged each other. Bowser used his weight to his advantage and landed a ground pound on Pikachu. Pikachu, however, saved itself by using Thunder and shocking Bowser.

"Ahh... You little rat." Bowser spat as he breathed fire.

Pikachu dodged by using Quick Attack and countered with Iron Tail. This knocked Bowser onto the road just as the racers were approaching. Bowser didn't have the time to react and was sent flying.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said as it waved to the audience.

With six seconds left, the match was already decided.

"Game!" The announcer declared as the clock zeroed out.

* * *

**In the stands... (Link, Zelda, and Mario)**

* * *

"This is an awesome tournament, don't you think?" Link said as he looked at the bracket.

"Yeah, it is a shame though that Peach was the only one to beat the Pokemon so far." Mario said.

"Speaking of wich, aren't you up right now?" Zelda reminded him.

"Oh yeah... Gotta go!" Mario said as he ran off.

* * *

**Mario vs. Squirtle (Red)/ Spear Pillar**

* * *

"Squitle, I choose you!" Red said as he threw out the Pokeball.

"Squirtle Squirtle."

"I see you chose your favorite." Mario commented as he took his guard.

"Yup. He is my strongest. Now Squirtle, use Rapid Spin." Red called out.

"Squirt Squitle!" The Suirtle said as it landed the attack on Mario.

"Mamma Mia. That is a strong one." Mario admitted before he grabbed it and threw it across the stage.

"Come on Squirtle! You can beat him. Use Aqua Tail." Red said, but Squirtle's attack missed.

"My turn." Mario said as he threw the pokemon off the stage.

**Mario: +1 / Squirtle: -1**

'There is still a minute left and Mario has taken a bit of damage. There is still hope.' Red thought. "Squirtle, use Water Gun!"

Squirtle used Water Gun and pushed Mario clear off the stage. He had no chance of recovery.

**Mario: 0 / Squirtle: 0**

"Yes! Now we just need to stall." Red thought out loud.

"Not if I can help it." Mario said as he charged F.L.O.O.D.

"It is too late Mario. We are tied and there is no time left." Red laughed.

As if on cue, the announcer declared a tie and Sudden Death.

"Squirtle Squirtle!" The pokemon said with determination to win.

"May the best fighter win." Mario said with a tip of the hat.

"Then I'm sorry for your loss. Use Rapid Spin!" Red cried as the Squirtle dealt the final blow.

"Game!" The announcer declared.

* * *

**AN: And that is it for Chapter 7. I am sorry for the late update. I haven't been feeling to well. I just got the robotic arm. Altre, Samus, and Snake will be back at the mansion in the next chapter or so. Due to the robotic arm being limited with the armors, I will not change it as often. As for the story, Altre will be wearing the same armor or civilian clothes. The Hazop armor is still up for grabs, and part two of the tourney will come when I feel like writing again. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the story as a whole. I am glad to see favorites and follows, but please review. It will only take a few minutes and it is open to everyone. Until the next chapter, ADIOS.**


	8. Cool arm

**AN: I have a robotic arm and it looks awesome with the EVA gear. I wish I had the other Nobles' bodies as well though. I am going to finish the tournament first. Then we will see how Altre is recovering. Hm... not a very long author's note. Well on to the story then.**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Cool arm  
-Setting: Mansion, Brawl stages, and a little hospital**_

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, and R.O.B., wasn't that a great first round? Well it will only get better because this is round two and finals! It has been narrowed down Peach from the Mario Bros. and the Pokemon." The announcer declared with excitement. "The first match will be between Peach and the aura Pokemon, Lucario."

* * *

**Peach vs. Lucario (Mushroomy Kingdom 1-2)**

* * *

Peach and Lucario took their places on the stage and immediately, the stage began to move. Both of them ran to avoid being pushed off the stage, but they knew the other was too. After about a minute and a half, Lucario was the first to attack by grabbing Peach and throwing her back. She tried to regain lost ground, but accidentally fell into a pit. Peach didn't have the time to even the score so Lucario was the winner.

* * *

**Pikchu vs. Squirtle (GC Pokemon Stadium)**

* * *

"Pika pika!"

"Go, Squirtle!" Red called out.

"Oohh, it appears that Red's squirtle is at a type disadvantage. How will he come out on top?" The announcer spoke.

"Don't sell me short yet dude. Squirtle, use aqua jet!" Red called out.  
Squirtle's attack hit and caused a lot of damage to the Pikachu.

"PikaCHU!" The pikachu cried as it released a thunderbolt.  
The attack landed and paralysed Squirtle.

"Grrr... Come on Squirtle! Use Water Gun!" Red called out.  
Squirtle landed the attack and managed to force the pikachu off the stage just as the time ran out.

"Congratulations Red. You are going to the finals." The announcer declared.

* * *

**Final round: Lucario vs. Red (Pokemon Stadium)**

* * *

"I know this was a timed tourney, but in honor of two pokemon in the finals, we are changing it to a STAMINA BATTLE!" The announcer declared. "Now, let's be on our way shall we."

"Go Squirtle!" Red called out.

"Squitle Squirt!"

"You are going down Red." The Lucario spoke.

"Not if I can help it. Squirtle, use Aqua Jet!"  
Squirtle's attack was close to landing before Lucario used Me First and countered its attack. **L: 150 S:125**

"You are not going to beat me that easily." Lucario said as it charged an Aura Sphere.  
Lucario launched the projectile at Squirtle, but it dodged and used Rapid Spin. Squirtle's attack landed. **L:124 S:125**

After a long battle, both pokemon were tired. each of them had at least twenty Hp left. Lucario used Close Combat on Squirtle and caused a lot of damage. Squirtle, with its last bit of strength, used Water Gun and pushed Lucario off the stage.

"Lucario is unable to battle. The winner is Squirtle, and the victor is Red Tyson." The announcer declared.

"Great job Squirtle. Time for a long rest." Red said as he returned Squirtle to its pokeball.

* * *

**With Snake, Samus, and Altre (hospital)**

* * *

"It looks like your friend has made a full recovery. He should be waking up shortly." The doctor spoke kindly.

"Oh thank God he's alright." Samus sighed with relief.

"That is a cool arm." Snake said as he looked at the robotic limb.

"Stainless steel with a coat of silver, rolling joint, and it is hooked up to his nervous system." The doctor defined.

"Damn. That is a cool arm." Samus said.

"We just have to train him how to use it." The doctor said.

"Mmmm... train who with what?" Altre said as he slowly awoke.

"ALTRE!" Samus screamed as she tightly hugged him.

"Where am I? What did I miss? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY ARM!?" Altre yelled.

"Hehe... Sorry." Samus admitted.

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?" Altre asked.

"Because, when you and I were sparring, I broke your shoulder and here we are." Samus said.

"Hm... I knew this day would come. If only I could show Kat." Altre said as he let out a light chuckle.

"So... you aren't mad?" Samus asked.

"Well If I can get some instructions on how to use this, I will be ok." Altre said.

"Good, 'cause that was what we were going to do when you woke up." The doctor said.

"Awesome." Altre said as he used his own arm to get up and off the the bed.

"Now follow me." The doctor said as he led the three to the training room. "The arm is connected to your nervous system. You are able to control it with your thoughts. Try to wave your hand... Good. Now roll your shoulder... Great. Now for the fighting part. Try a punch... Good. Upper cut, go... Excellent. Now draw your pistol... Good. Put it back and draw your rifle... Great, and I see you have gotten the fingers under control. Your training is done." The doctor finally said.

"Come on guys. Let's get back to the mansion." Snake said.

"Yay... I can sleep in my own bed again." Samus said. 'Or Snake's.'

* * *

**With Link and Zelda (livingroom)**

* * *

"I wonder when they are getting back." Zelda said with her head on Link's lap.

"I don't know. I think today though." Link said as he ran his finger through her hair.

*Ring...ring...ring...*

"I got it." Zelda said as she got up to get the phone.

[When we get home, we are getting you two cell phones.] Samus said on the phone.

"Samus! Is Altre ok? When are you coming home?" Zelda asked.

[Altre is ok. We are on our way home now.] Samus answered.

"That is great! We will see you soon." Zelda said as they both hang up.

"So Altre is ok?" Link asked.

"Yeah. They are on their way home now." Zelda cheered.

"Awesome. I want to beat Altre at his own game." Link bragged.

"I doubt that." Zelda laughed.

"Well I will... one day." Link said.

"We're home!" Samus sang as the three entered the livingroom.

"Samus, Snake, Altre! We are glad you are back." Zelda said as she hugged Samus.

"Hey man. How's the arm?" Link asked Altre.

"I have robotic one now." Altre said as he rolled up the suit's sleeve. (Altre is wearing the Spartan equivalent to Samus' Zero Suit; black under armor.)

"Dude that arm is awesome." Link admired.

"Hey Altre, you owe me." Snake said as he lightly punched his left arm.

"How much?" Altre asked.

"Seventy-five thousand dollars." Snake answered.

"Sure. Why not? Here you go." Altre said as he wrote a check to Snake.

"How do you have so much money?" Zelda asked.

"I have three sets of armor. Each of them cost a fortune. Let's just say I know how to save. Speaking of armor, Samus, did you still want the Hazop one? I can modify it to fit you." Altre said.

"Sure, but first, Zelda catch." Samus said as she tossed the controller to the vibrator to her.

"Thanks Samus." Zelda said.

"Ok. Let's play some Halo. Altre, you are going down!" Link said with total confidence.

"Sure, why not? Snake, do you want to play?" Altre asked.

"Yeah sure." Snake said.

"Can I play?" Samus asked.

"Sure. More kills for me." Link bragged.

Samus and the guys played Halo Reach for about three hours until Link finally rage quit. The scores read Altre, Snake, Samus, then Link. **Altre: 100/ Snake: 50/ Samus: 18/ Link: -5 **(suicide penalties).

"Fuck! This game is rigged, and yes Altre, offence." Link said as he tossed the controller on the ground and stormed off.

"I was just button mashing." Samus laughed.

"Hey Altre, maybe you should help him get better." Snake insisted.

"Probably should." Altre agreed.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the tournament. I tried to keep to the Brawl attacks with the pokemon. Altre, Snake, and Samus are back at the mansion. Link is pissed... again. Samus will get the Hazop armor. Zelda has been set free from her shock treatment. Well that is it for the recap. Reviews are greatly appreciated. I also need some plot ideas too. I will be working on a lemon between Link and Zelda later when I get the chance. Until then, I am going to finish off my pizza. Adios!**


	9. Time for an Upgrade

**AN: Woah. Hey, haven't been here in a while. I know in chapter seven I said the armor would not change. That was at the rank of Lt. Col Grade 3 with the armor as followed: Eva helmet and shoulders plus the Breacher and Breacher [R] chest. Colors were white and blue with a blue visor. Within that armor and rank, I am now a Colonel Grade 1. I have ranked up past Commander. That armor would have been JFO helmet and shoulders with the Breacher [R] body. Colors being brick and steal with a black visor. The armor for Col. will be announced some time in this chapter. Please do not flame this because of me describing armor and I have already shown that Altre does not ruin the story. Now, I feel that the author's note is getting a little long so let's get on with the story, ok?**

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Time for an upgrade  
-Setting: Mansion and around town**_

* * *

Altre, Link, and Zelda were sitting on the couch in the game room and playing none other than Halo Reach. It was time for Altre to actually teach them.

"Ok, we will start in Forge World so I can control the stuff that gets blown up. Link, Zelda, you two are on red team. I'll be blue. Don't do anything unless I tell you, ok?" Altre said as the game began.

"This is it?" Zelda questioned as they spawned in the bunker.

"No, this is just one part. There is more, but this is enough space to describe everything." Altre contemplated.

"Ok, so where is everything? There was always something to blow up in all the other maps." Link complained.

"Yeah, but this is a blank map for your own creations. You add whatever you want." Altre said as he entered forge mode.

"What the hell is that, a fairy?" Link asked dumbly.

"Um... no. It is an Oracle. Now let me explain the main things that can kill you." Altre said as he slowly went through each weapon and describing them. Then he started the vehicles.

"So these are the weapons and stuff?" Link asked.

"Yup. Pretty much. Do you want to play a real game?" Altre asked.

"Sure." Both answered quickly.

Altre then set up a normal Slayer match with default settings. Zelda and Link were on one team, while Altre was on his own. Fighting on Hemorrhage, everyone was an open target. As the game came to an end, Zelda and Link were still losing, but to a lesser extent. **Altre: 25, Zelda: 10, Link: 2.**

"Hey, you guys are getting better." Altre complimented.

"It is easy when you know what you are doing as well." Zelda agreed.

"I still call bull shit." Link griped.

"Two points are better than negative five. Plus you didn't kill yourself as much." The Spartan spoke.

"Yeah, you killed your teammate more." Zelda laughed.

*ring ring... ring ring...*

"Who's phone is that?" Zelda asked.

"Mine. Hello?" Altre said as he answered the phone.

[Damn it, why can't they have their own phones? Are you with them at least?]

"Samus? Who are you talking about?" Altre asked.

[Yeah, it's me. Are Zelda and Link with you?] Samus asked.

"Yeah. I was teaching them how to walk in my shoes." Altre said as he grinned.

[No time for your dumb game. Snake and I need them in Smash Plaza now.] Samus said as she hung up.

"Ok? Hey, you two, Samus and Snake need you in Smash Plaza. I don't know why." Altre said.

"Oh crap, we're late." Zelda realized before she teleported away.

"You can come too if you want." Link said as he took out an Ocarina and played the song of soaring.

"I have all these armor abilities, but none of them teleport." Altre laughed as he got up from the couch and went to his room.

* * *

**With Snake and Samus... (Smash Plaza)**

* * *

"Where are they?" Samus complained.

"Calm down. They'll be here. Altre might be giving them a ride and is stuck in traffic." Snake said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Fine. They need to hurry though." Samus said as she became calm.

"Who needs to hurry?" Zelda asked as she and Link appeared behind Samus.

"Holy fuck! Where? How? Nevermind..." Samus freaked out.

"So why did you need us so suddenly?" Link asked.

"Because the shops are closing soon. Samus wanted you two to get caught up with technology." Snake answered.

"So how are we to do that?" Zelda wondered.

"We are getting you cell phones." Samus said as she removed hers from her pocket to show them.

"Ok?" Link said with confusion.

"Come on." Samus said as she grabbed their wrists and pulled them into a store.

"Hey Samus, is your phone not working again?" An employee asked.

"Sarah! I'm not here for me. Snake and I are trying to get these two caught up with technology." Samus said as she saw an old friend.

"So what do you have in mind?" Sarah asked.

"One that is not too complicated. How about a normal slide phone." Samus replied.

"Sure. I will see what we have." She said as she went to the back room.

"Thanks girl." Samus said as she and the others waited.

"Wow, you two are lucky. These were the last in stock." Sarah said as she handed a pink Samsung Seek to Zelda and a black one to Link. "Now, if you will all follow me to the register, I can get you your numbers.

"Thank you ma'am." Link said as he awed the new phone.

"So what is the damage?" Snake asked as he went for his wallet.

"Um... Let's see... Two phones for an upgrade, plans, da da da... $120 is your total." She said as a recite was rung up. "Now for the numbers. Zelda, your new number is (555)-451-8123. Link, yours is (555)-267-0372."

"Thanks Sarah. Now we can actually talk to them." Samus said.

"Ok, now let's get something to eat. I am hungr- Who is calling me?" Snake said as he answered his phone.

[Hello...]

"Damn it Link." Snake said as he hung up.

"At least he knows how to call." Samus giggled.

"Well I agree with Snake. Let's get some food." Zelda spoke up.

* * *

**Jade Bar & Grill...**

* * *

"And what may the ladies be having?" The waiter asked.

"How about a well done cheese burger and a lemonade." Samus answered as she placed her menu in the pile.

"I'll just have a salad and some water please." Zelda replied.

"Ok. Your orders will be out shortly." The waiter said as he walked away.

"Link, stop texting me about your phone." Snake said as he glared at Link.

"Sorry, that was for Samus." Link said.

"Here, you know what? Give me your phone. I'll let you bug Altre." Snake said as he put the Spartan into his contacts.

"Thanks." Link said as he took his phone back.

"Who is the guy in the gullies suit?" Samus asked as she noticed a figure in all green.

"I think that is armor. Hey, it is Altre." Snake said as he turned to face the man.

"Hey guys, I was wondering where you were. Someone has been sending me a bunch of random texts." Altre said as he walked toward the booth they were at.

"That was Link. Now what armor is that?" Samus asked as she looked at it.

"Well as a Colonel, I obtained new armor. This one isn't really a set match. I have the Scout CBRN/CNM helmet, UA/Base Security shoulders, and the same old Breacher Collar." Altre said as he described the current atire he was wearing.

"I see you went for sage all the way." Snake said. "Gonna do some sniping?"

"Bingo. I got the color idea from Jun." Altre said as he sat down next to Snake and Samus while removing his helmet.

"Oh, our food is here." Zelda said as she saw the waiter approaching.

"Ok. We have a bacon cheese burger for the mercenary, nachos for the swordsman, a cheese burger for the huntress, and a salad for the princess. Here are your drinks as well. Would you like to order Spartan?" The waiter asked as he pulled out a pen and pad.

"No sir. I already ate. Thank you." Altre responded.

"Ok. I hope you guys enjoy your meals." The waiter said as he turned and walked away.

"I see you two are enjoying your new phones." Altre said to Link and Zelda.

"Yes. It was really kind for Snake and Samus to get them for us." Zelda said as she showed the Spartan her phone.

"Awe... you're welcome Zellie." Samus said as messed up Zelda's hair.  
After a half an hour of talking and eating, the group paid the bill and headed home. Altre, Snake, and Link had a ten mile race back to the mansion while Zelda and Samus took Snake's '96 Mustang Cobra.

* * *

**Back at the mansion...**

* * *

Samus pulled into Snake's usual parking spot and both the girls got out to see who was to be the fist home.

"So who are you betting on?" Samus asked.

"I am going to say Altre." Zelda answered.

"Why him? His armor weighs at least a ton." Samus questioned.

"Remember when he was facing Sonic? He can move fast." Zelda replied. "What about you?"

"Snake." Samus said like it was obvious. "He has a lot of stamina."

"Want to make a wager?" Zelda asked quickly.

"Sure. Loser has to... to... give a handy to Wario." Samus declared.

"I question your intentions, but we have a deal. However, if Link wins, the bet is void." Zelda said as she found a loop-hole.

"What is void?" Link said as he appeared behind them.

"The bet that Zeld- how are you already here?" Samus asked doubtfully.

"They said race to the finish. They didn't say how." Link said as he revealed his ocarina.

"Sneaky bastard." Zelda laughed.

"Come on! Let me win!" The three heard Snake yell as he tailed Altre.

"Not today man." Altre bragged as he reached the "finish line" before Snake.

"Whooo... Good... run..." Snake said as he tried to catch his breath.

"You too. Try running with heavy armor. It will make you feel like running on clouds with anything lighter." Altre said as he removed his helmet.

"I will keep that in mind. Care if I borrow a set?" Snake asked.

"No, not at all. I will let you use the EVA boots, and I can turn up the gravity pressure. That is basically all you need." Altre said.

"Thanks Spartan." Snake replied.

"Hey, since we are talking about armor, can you try to size your Hazop armor so that it fits me?" Samus cut in.

"Will do. Let's go inside first." Altre said as he started walking to the door.

"After that, we're playing the Xbox." Link said as he caught up with him.

"Sure. Why not?" Altre laughed.

* * *

**About 30 minutes later in the game room...**

* * *

Snake, Link, and Zelda were arranged on the couch playing Reach yet again.

"So do you two want to play FireFight?" Snake asked as he was setting up the game.

"Sure. / Let's do this." Zelda and Link both answered at the same time.

"Ok. We will all be Spartans. Then we will have more numbers." Snake said as the countdown began.

The three played for about an hour until Snake felt bored and lonely. He wanted to find Samus, but he knew Link wouldn't let him leave the game.

"Hey, keep me safe. I'm going to go get a drink." Snake said as he found a camping spot and got up. "Excuse me Altre." He said to the brown armor.

"Altre?" A feminine voice spoke.

"Samus!?" Snake was surprised.

"Yup. It took quite some time for me to resize it." Altre said as he came up behind Samus wearing BDU pants and a sage T-shirt.

"I'm just glad that my boobs fit." Samus laughed as she felt the armor's chest plate.

"All we need to do is get you a black under suit." Altre said as he saw her blue Zero Suit clash with the brown armor.

"Don't worry. I have a black one of my own." Samus said as she removed the helmet to let her hair down.

"Ok, and Snake, here are some boots. They are set to 200%. You will look like Link in his iron boots for a while." Altre laughed as he handed over the EVA boots.

"You will be able to run under water." Link said as he was killed by a suicide grunt.

"How about not." Snake said.

"Hey Altre, want to play a round?" Link asked.

"Sure. Let's see how far you have come." Altre replied as he took a controller.

"You can have a one on one match. I don't want to play anymore." Zelda said as she put down her controller.

"Wow. A fight between a Spartan and a swordsman. This is going to be a slaughter fest." Samus laughed as she sat on the arm of the chair Snake was sitting in.

"Don't sell him too short. He has been getting better." Snake said.

**Altre vs. Link**

The two spawned on the map Spire. Both equipped with Assault Rifles and Magnums, they set ot to find each other. Altre quickly found where the sniper was and he went to the spire for higher ground. Link wandered around the map to find where Altre was hiding. He soon found a bullet through his head when Altre had a clear shot. Link looked for the trail before the respawn. He traced the round's direction to a high point in the map. Altre began to search for his target to get another point, but to everyone's surprise, Link found his way up to the top of the spire and assassinated him. The Spartan was dumbfounded as he body fell to the ground as the spawn counted down. The match lasted about twenty minutes before the winning shot killed its target. **Altre: 25 Link: 20**

"Wow Link, you did get better. Good job. No one has gotten close enough to assassinate me before, and you did it five times." Altre congratulated.

"Thanks Altre. Next time I will beat you though." Link said with excitement.

"Well I will be waiting. I have to get to bed soon. I have a long day tomorrow." Altre said as he said good night to the four and left.

"Wow. You were right Snake; he did do good." Samus spoke with an impressed tone.

"While you and Altre were fitting that armor, I taught him to trace the rounds and how to use the armor abilities." Snake said as he gave a thumbs up to Link.

"I wonder what Altre is planning tomorrow." Zelda questioned.

* * *

**AN: Yeah yeah, update sooner... I do what I can when I can. School takes a lot out of you. The cell phone numbers that Link and Zelda got are real numbers with a fake area code. Link's number is mine while Zelda's is my little brother's. Please do not try to figure out the area codes. Well don't try Zelda's. My brother will be pissed and confused if he gets random texts/calls from people in Canada or some other country... If you try mine (Link's), I won't really care about it. If you somehow figure it out, text me your user name and first name. I may save you in my contacts so we can chat about future fanfictions. If you are too lazy, then just PM me. However, if you find the correct area code, do not spam message/call me. I will be pissed and try to block you from my phone. Do not guess in the reviews please. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review with some ideas I could use for this or any other story. I will update when I can. I am planning two lemons as well: Samus and Snake for Spawnzilla014 and a love triangle back in the world of Link, Zelda, and Ruto for Verifiaman. I will also be recreating a story with the OCs of TranscodeShadowCerberus. I am going to busy, so please don't rush me. Everything will turn to shit if I rush. Until the next chapter/story, this is Tryan signing off. ADIOS!**


End file.
